


Escape

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, I am so sorry, Patton is silently hurting, tw abusive home, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Human AUA story of how four friends (Virgil, Logan, Roman and Damien) all crushing on their fifth (Patton) help their crush get away from his dangerous father





	1. Secrets

There was four things that made it clear something was going on.

One: Patton refused to talk about his family, at all. He would always find ways to dodge the topic.

Two: he would flinch away from being touched by most people, with the exception of his best friends (he acted like it didn’t hurt).

Three: Patton always looked like he never ate enough.

Four: one of Patton’s best friends, the self named Master Of Lies (real name Damien) claimed every single day that something was going on with their friend.

Confrontation would do nothing, Logan had told the rest of them when they would discuss it and how to help their friend.

“Well we can’t just do nothing!” Virgil had argued.

“Panic! At The Everywhere is right on this one, Microsoft Nerd,” Roman commented.

“Yep,” Damien agreed.

Logan huffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying, we can’t do much if we don’t know how Patton will react if we bring it up.”

“Well I’m going to help, one way or another, after everything he’s done to help me,” Virgil said.

Patton had been the first person to talk to the emo on his first day at the school, and over time Virgil let himself become friends with the sweet little ball of sunshine he totally definitely didn’t maybe have feelings for.

“I’m with you, Dark Emo Nightmare,” Roman said.

The red haired “drama freak” had found Patton really helped with his creative focus and writer’s block when he would be writing scripts.

Even Damien had taken a liking to the adorable little angel, Patton had become the only person who could see through his lies and eventually the master of lies found no need to lie anymore.

Logan had fallen in love quickly but kept denying it, because class and schoolwork was more important, until eventually even he had to admit that Patton was adorable.

But also, that he needed help because something was going on.

.............

The next time the four boys saw their friend (and crush) was after school when Patton was going to the park. He usually didn’t go home until 5 or 6 o’clock in the evening.

Virgil had sat beside his best friend, asking if he had a moment to talk.

“Of course, anything for you, Virge! What’s up?” Patton had asked, smiling brightly.

“Well, um...it’s just that....”

Oh god this was hard. He was so damn cute especially in this light and maybe someone else should be doing this and-

“Virgil.”

Oh god now Patton was holding his hands. But wait- his wrists, always covered by sleeves, there was something there, just barely visible.

But he couldn’t outright just ask, it was better to go with the original plan.

“Patton...you’d tell me if you were in trouble or something, right?”

“Of course I would.”

“Well....are you?”

Virgil realised his mistake the second Patton pulled away.

“I have to go.”

“Wait, Patton I’m sorry-“

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Virgil could never forget the look of fear and guilt on his best friend’s face for the rest of that day, especially when he met back up with the others.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

Patton couldn’t tell Virgil, he couldn’t tell anyone, about what was going on at home.

He was an only child, his mother left when he was twelve because she couldn’t take the abuse anymore.

She promised him that she would come back, and she did, but it hadn’t ended well.

Now Patton had no mother, an alcoholic father, and absolutely no other family that he knew of to go to.

He couldn’t drag his friends into this mess, absolutely no way.

If someone were to find out he could be taken away, and he didn’t want to leave his friends.

Also, Patton couldn’t bring himself to hate his father. He strongly disliked him for the way he had treated Mom, but hate was too strong a word.

Patton would hide his negative feelings and cry silently in his room every night, but he would never lay a hand on another person unless they hurt someone he really cared about.

And the only people he cared about to hurt whoever would hurt them were his four best friends, who he loved with all his heart.

It’s why he couldn’t take the risk of letting them help.

So Patton had decided he could go home early, despite the fact it would mean being alone in that empty house for hours before his dad would come home.

It’s why he preferred going to the park after school but it’s not like he could stay around after Virgil had tried to pry.

He wouldn’t let them get hurt like he was getting hurt, not to mention how he was hurting himself.

The knife hidden under his mattress.

When his dad eventually came home, Patton flinched at the sound of heavy footsteps coming upstairs.

This time he was yelled at because there was no dinner being made.

“We don’t have anything left in the kitchen,” Patton had insisted softly.

He got slapped so hard he fell to the floor.

“Useless piece of shit,” his father had said, kicking him hard in the stomach before storming back out.

Patton resisted the urge to cry, instead reaching under his mattress.

He didn’t get the knife, but instead his phone, which he managed to keep hidden from his dad, it was just in case of emergencies.

This wasn’t exactly an emergency, but he needed out of the house and there was only one place he’d feel safe in that moment.

P: ‘Hey Virgil, it’s Patton. I’m sorry for earlier but can I please come over? I’ll explain everything’. 

In just seconds the phone vibrated quietly.

V: ‘Of course, my door’s always open :)’.

Patton smiled, and proceeded to climb out his bedroom window.

It was something he had done many times before, so no need to worry.


	3. Truths

“...and you’re sure you saw what you think you saw?”

“Oh my god Logan, yes!”

“I don’t think our great Lord of Darkness would be telling us this if it weren’t true.”

Damien scoffed from his seated position on the floor. “Of course it’s true, drama freak. This isn’t the kind of shit you lie about.”

“Hang on, Patton just texted me,” Virgil said, stopping what would have turned into an fight.

“What does it say?” Logan asked.

“He says he’s sorry about earlier and if he can come over, and that he’ll explain everything.”

“Say yes, say yes!” Roman said immediately.

Damien rolled his eyes and turned more serious when he spoke. “I think you should let him come, so he can explain.”

Logan nodded in agreement. “Patton trusts you the most, Virgil. You wanted to find out what’s going on and now you have your chance, I would take it.”

Virgil texted back saying he could, and almost regretted adding a smiley face at the end.

Five minutes later came the knock at the door, and Patton looked miserable like he had been crying nonstop the whole way, but he still smiled that same smile.

..........

“I never wanted to get any of you involved in case you got hurt.”

It was now ten minutes later, the five of them seated in the living room.

Patton didn’t mind the other three being there and asked them to stay.

“Just take your time,” Virgil said softly, “we won’t rush you.”

The others were quick to back up this claim.

“Thanks, you guys,” the literal angel smiled, even if it was short lived. “Well, my mom and dad...they never had the best relationship. Mom wasn’t happy, so she left a few years ago. She came back eventually, but my dad had been drinking, and he...”

Patton paused to make sure he wouldn’t start crying.

“He killed her.”

Silence followed and after a few seconds he continued.

“So, my dad kept drinking and obviously took his anger out on me. I took a knife from the kitchen when I was fifteen and the last time I used it on myself was before I became friends with you guys.”

He looked sad for a moment more before getting up onto his feet. 

“I need to get home now, it’s late.”

“Patton, you can’t be serious right now,” Virgil said, standing up as well.

“I’m sorry, Virgil, but I can’t just leave.”

“We will get you out of that house, one way or another,” Roman argued.

Patton smiled sadly and pulled his red haired friend into a hug, before pushing something into his hand.

“I love you guys.”

Once the poor puffball had left, Virgil demanded to know what Patton had just given him.

Roman unfolded the piece of paper, it read ‘thirty minutes, the back door of my house. Trust me, P xxx’.

Logan and Damien finally managed to get up from the sofa and read the note themselves.

“Okay, I’m obviously going,” the nerd said instantly.

“Same,” the liar added.

Virgil and Roman exchanged a look and nodded.

“So are we.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written and published at 3AM don’t judge :,)

The only plan the four had was to go over and wait for Patton to come out, and the house was (by Logan’s prediction) only five minutes away.

Which would leave about twenty five minutes waiting.

“What the hell are we supposed to do after this?” Roman whisper yelled as the four waited, quiet and hidden, by the house.

“I think we should be talking more about what Patton told us earlier,” Logan pointed out.

“I didn’t think you were one to gossip about your friends,” Damien scoffed.

“Shut it. And I don’t mean gossiping, I mean about how we should probably consider some....possibilities.”

“What kind of ‘possibilities’?” Virgil asked, actually sounding interested in the conversation.

“With all the traumatic experiences Patton has been through, he might be prone to nightmares.”

“Good point,” Damien commented. “Also I’m not saying we will have this problem, but there could be an issue with...you know, knives and such.”

“He’s right, you know,” Roman muttered under his breath.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Okay, tonight I’m taking Patton home with me so he won’t have to spend another night in a home with a dangerous person.”

“Fine, but tomorrow we need an actual plan, because if his father isn’t arrested then there’s always a chance he’ll try to take Patton back,” Logan replied.

“Look, after we graduate we’re ditching this town. And we’re asking Patton to come with us, that’s what we all agreed on. We’re still doing it but tonight I think we just make sure he’s out of there so let’s just stop talking about that,” Roman suggested.

“Yeah, and it’s been half an hour already, so I’m gonna go over there now,” Damien added, crossing the street before anyone could say otherwise.

And it’s not like the others argued as they followed behind, even though Logan would have liked to point out how much of a bad idea this was.

Patton came out from the side of the house with a plastic bag in hand with clothes inside it.

“Thank you guys, so much,” he said softly, managing a small smile.

“You’re our friend, Patton, and we love you, you know that,” Virgil replied, smiling himself. “Now let’s get you away from here.”

The literal angel descended from heaven and his four protectors who would definitely kill for their sweetest soul left that neighbourhood on that night with hopes that everything would work out in the end.

It wasn’t going to be easy after this, but they were in this together, they had each other.

And that was what mattered.


	5. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

The only plan the four had was to go over and wait for Patton to come out, and the house was (by Logan’s prediction) only five minutes away.

Which would leave about twenty five minutes waiting.

“What the hell are we supposed to do after this?” Roman whisper yelled as the four waited, quiet and hidden, by the house.

“I think we should be talking more about what Patton told us earlier,” Logan pointed out.

“I didn’t think you were one to gossip about your friends,” Damien scoffed.

“Shut it. And I don’t mean gossiping, I mean about how we should probably consider some....possibilities.”

“What kind of ‘possibilities’?” Virgil asked, actually sounding interested in the conversation.

“With all the traumatic experiences Patton has been through, he might be prone to nightmares.”

“Good point,” Damien commented. “Also I’m not saying we will have this problem, but there could be an issue with...you know, knives and such.”

“He’s right, you know,” Roman muttered under his breath.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Okay, tonight I’m taking Patton home with me so he won’t have to spend another night in a home with a dangerous person.”

“Fine, but tomorrow we need an actual plan, because if his father isn’t arrested then there’s always a chance he’ll try to take Patton back,” Logan replied.

“Look, after we graduate we’re ditching this town. And we’re asking Patton to come with us, that’s what we all agreed on. We’re still doing it but tonight I think we just make sure he’s out of there so let’s just stop talking about that,” Roman suggested.

“Yeah, and it’s been half an hour already, so I’m gonna go over there now,” Damien added, crossing the street before anyone could say otherwise.

And it’s not like the others argued as they followed behind, even though Logan would have liked to point out how much of a bad idea this was.

Patton came out from the side of the house with a plastic bag in hand with clothes inside it.

“Thank you guys, so much,” he said softly, managing a small smile.

“You’re our friend, Patton, and we love you, you know that,” Virgil replied, smiling himself. “Now let’s get you away from here.”

The literal angel descended from heaven and his four protectors who would definitely kill for their sweetest soul left that neighbourhood on that night with hopes that everything would work out in the end.

It wasn’t going to be easy after this, but they were in this together, they had each other.

And that was what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s crap I know but it’s late (3:18 AM)


End file.
